The present invention is directed to methods and apparatus for cladding structures to create a simulated tile or brick wall appearance.
Although framed buildings may be erected relatively cheaply and quickly in comparison with buildings constructed using conventional brick-laying techniques, the appearance of a conventional brick building is often preferred. The present proposal concerns a method of simulating a brick wall, and may be employed to clad a wall of a framed building or other structure.